Roxy Genovese
|image = |caption = |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Roxy Genovese / Miss Squeakles |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 22 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7268 (Deck 6) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Original Character |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Miss Squeakles |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Luthy }} History The first thing that Roxy can remember is- well, nothing. Actually, that's not exactly true. A victim of retrograde amnesia, Roxy could only recall brief flickers and pieces of her past memories, and what she could remember, she didn't like. So she bid her past- remembered and unremembered- adieu, and set out to create herself. Literally. There was just one problem with this idea- the world scared Roxy, so she overcompensated a bit. The persona that she created for herself (after many name and personality switches and many, many late nights spent in front of the television) was that of a typical, cliche tough girl- the kind you tend to only see in b-movies; she gave herself a typical, cliche tough girl name to go with it- Roxy Genovese. Her personality created, Roxy set out to face the world. Even as naive as she was, Roxy understood that, as a 22 year old adult, society expected her to get a job and be productive. However, Roxy didn't want just any job- she wanted the perfect job to match up with (what she perceived as) her all-encompassing bad-ass-ness. So she started off by making her way to the nearest run-down, filthy, back-alley bar. Her first adventure would be to give drinking and smoking a try. She tasted a beer and hated it, but slugged it all down- because tough girls, of course, love beer. She took a drag on a cigarette and nearly coughed a lung out, but she smoked it down as far as she could- because tough girls also smoke. After she left the bar that night, she bought herself another bottle of beer, a 2 liter bottle of root beer, and a fake cigar from a store. When she got back home, she dumped the beer down the sink and filled the bottle with root beer, duct taping the cover back onto it, and unwrapped the fake cigar from its package. Both of these she stashed in her elephant bag for later use. The next night, she attired herself in the sleaziest clothing she could find in her closet and headed to another back-alley bar. Her intent that night was to embark on the first step of her tough-girl career. What she had in mind? Prostitution, of course. Situating herself in a corner of the bar, she snuck her bottle of "beer" out of her bag, and knocked it back for courage- nonchalantly, of course; it was supposed to appear as if she had ordered it there. Then she started searching out a customer, and found one in a dark-haired man, not ugly, not extraordinarily attractive- just some man. Instead of a motel, she simply led him into the alley- in her head she told herself it was because motels were for wimps, but in truth it was because she couldn't afford it. It all went well enough, until he started hitting her and yanking on her hair. Turns out the fellow was a bit of a sadist. The novelty of the experience made it fun at first, but by the time he was finished with her that novelty had worn off, and that was the end of that. Prostitution was off of her list of possibly employment opportunities, so Roxy took what she decided was the next logical step down- she'd try her hand at stripping. Once again, it all went very well at first- she got herself hired, and it all went smoothly for a few weeks. Then a drunk customer slapped her on the ass and she freaked out and socked him right in the nose- which of course ended with her getting fired. Frustrated by her lack of success, Roxy next decided to go for a bit of a more violent route. After a bit of squirreling around, she managed to find herself a rather realistic-looking water gun. With that, it was time to go find some poor schmuck to mug. Roxy, of course, didn't go for any poor schmuck- she wanted a big, scary looking schmuck. She found one and cornered him, waving her water gun about and getting on with the mugging. Once again, it all went nicely- until she accidentally squeezed the trigger and squirted the man in the face with water. Understandably upset, the man turned on her, taking all of her money, knocking her about a bit, and leaving her in the alley. And that was officially the end of all of that. Roxy gave up on trying to secure herself a tough profession and got herself a job at Walmart. Despite her acerbic personality, she managed to make some friends at her new job and was invited to go out on the town with them for Halloween. At first, Roxy was at a loss as to what to dress up as, but for whatever reason (she began to have an idea that it was something from her lost past, but she preferred not to dwell on that idea), a clown kept flickering into her mind. So that's what she went with. She bought herself a jar of clown white face paint, and when she put it on she noticed that she felt a bit... different. That feeling intensified as she pulled on the wig, applied the rest of the make up, got dressed in the outlandish clothing. It wasn't until she was out and about with her friends, however, that that feeling of being different became tangible to everyone. Roxy was completely changed- with the makeup on she not only looked like a different person, she acted like a different person. Her voice went from low to a gratingly high pitch, her stance from defensive to carefree, and she couldn't stop moving. The most obvious sign of the change, though, was that she insisted her friends address her as Miss Squeakles, and refused to answer to anything else. All of this faded and disappeared, though, once she returned home and wiped the face paint off, took the wig and clothes off. Returning from Miss Squeakles to Roxy wasn't an empty feeling- not at first. The clothes and wig were folded and stored in her closet, and the jars of colorful face paint were stashed in a corner of her drawer, where they lay forgotten for a month. It wasn't until one day when she was searching through her drawer for a pack of grape bubblegum that she found the jars again- and when she found the jars, an intense craving rose up. A craving for that freedom, for that feeling she had felt when she'd become Miss Squeakles that one Halloween. Never being particularly good at resisting her every impulse, Roxy took out the jars of color, once more painting herself up and donning the wig and clothing. After that, becoming Miss Squeakles became an addiction for Roxy. Dressing up and donning the face paint turned into a regular thing- something that she did every night. Her attendance at work became more and more sporadic, until she was finally fired from her Walmart job. She didn't even bother to get another job, though- she was too focused on the fun she was having as Miss Squeakles every night. The biggest problem with that, though, was that her actions as Miss Squeakles were becoming more and more extreme. It all culminated when she went to the circus one night. While waiting outside to go into the giant tent, she spotted a little boy in the crowd. The toddler was uninteresting, aside from the fact that he was holding a stuffed lion in his hands. When Squeakles locked eyes on that lion, she realized that she wanted to have that lion more than anything in the world. She did the first thing she thought of- she picked up a good-sized rock from the ground, clonked the little boy on the head as hard as she can with it, and grabbed the stuffed lion. This, of course, attracted quite a bit of attention from the crowd,and the police are called. Realizing that she has, for some reason, upset everyone, Squeakles tucked the lion stuffie under her arm, tightened her grip on her elephant bag, and ran. Personality There are two sides to Roxy Genovese- Roxy, which is her created personality, and Miss Squeakles, which is closer to her true self, albeit to a more extreme level. Roxy behaves and talks as if she is a stereotypical tough girl in one of those cheesy movies you tend to only find at 3 in the morning when there's nothing else on. Fond of saying things such as, "What're you lookin' at?" accompanied by a squint, Roxy walks around with an exaggerated swagger and demeanor that almost no one would fall for or find believable- she, however, thinks she's doing a fantastic and believable job. Everything about this side of Roxy is pretty much designed to protect her true inner self- which is revealed in the form of Miss Squeakles when she applies the clown paint. Miss Squeakles is almost the polar opposite of Roxy- warm, over-excitable, and completely open, this is how Roxy really is on the inside. She's like a small child. As much as there is good about Squeakles, though, there is also bad. Squeakles is greedy and unbelievably impressionable, as well as without any sense at all of what's right and what's wrong. If one is able to convince her that something has the potential to be fun, she'll go along with it without batting an eyelash- even if that thing is teasing a homeless person with food or tripping a blind old lady. If Squeakles sees something that she wants, she will do everything in her power to take that thing, unless she is somehow distracted. Whether Squeakles is "good" or "bad" depends almost entirely on who she interacts with. Appearance Roxy is 5 feet, 6 inches tall and weighs around 110 pounds. Her hair, when not hidden under a coloured wig, is straight and black, falling to just past her shoulders (and which she usually keeps messily tied up), and her eyes are brown. She also has a few piercings (namely her ears, left eyebrow, and tongue). As Roxy, she again goes with the stereotypes, adorning herself in leather. Lots and lots of leather. Her most common outfit runs along the lines of this, sans the hat. She’s also fond of stilettos, despite the fact that she’s actually rather clumsy and they tend to trip her up more often than make her look mysterious and bad-ass. As Squeakles, her favourite clown outfit is a blindingly neon pink dress covered with sequined polka dots that falls to just above her knees. With that, she'll wear whatever socks she finds on hand, be they long, short, coloured, patterned, mismatched, ripped, she'll put them on. Her clowning shoes are typically oversized, coloured black and red. Her wig is bright red and shaggy like a lion's mane, the longest parts of it reaching just beneath her shoulders. Of course, a clown is not complete without their make up- her choice of make up is red lips, purple eyes, shiny false eyelashes, and magenta blush on top of a base of white. Don't forget the squeaky red nose, of course. Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs